walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Video Game Characters
Hey folks, methinks we need to lay down some ground rules for Character status. How should it be handled with regards to the comic series? Shawn Greene for example has been put down in the comics, but the last we see of him in the game it's pretty much a foregone conclusion that he'll end up a walker. Should his status be changed to undead or should he stay listed as dead to take the continuity of the comics into consideration? 03:32, April 26, 2012 (UTC) :It should be the status that we last see them in, in that particular series. For example, if Shawn dies in the Video Game, then in the Video Game Characters, he should be listed as DEAD. Since he comes back in the comics, he would be listed as UNDEAD in the Comic Characters page (remember that was an example...) --06abrahb 03:43, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Why is Jenny listed as Undead she would more likely be dead or unknown since it is not likely she wasnt brained given the large amount of survivors near her 20:07, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Whats up with the unnamed or unseen page who cares I think Lee's Parents and Clems Parents should be on here, Sense one Clems mom was seen mentioned and even spoke in the first episode Lee's Parents were mentioned and there bodys thrown into the ally thus they should be on the main video game character page, Also the Police Officer really? he was seen, he was talked too and was even killed by lee who cares if we dont know his name does that mean hes less important then a cow (the cow is on the main character page) just my opionen I think it should be all on one page other than split around ill post this on a talk page for the unnamed article to DevynC4 23:24, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Clementine's parents and last name Clementine's mom and dad should be back here, but most importantly, CLEMENTINE'S LAST NAME IS NOT MARSH!! It's just the (family's?) name of the house her parents are staying in Savannah. Developer Jake has explicitly said this in the official TTG forum. Vainamoinen 19:32, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Lee's Parents I think that Mr. and Mrs. Everett should be moved to the main page. We see them in the picture, so we can't call them "unseen." Also, Mr. and Mrs. Everett are fair enough names to disqualify them as "unnamed." I mean come on, B. is on the main page even though we don't have a full first name for him. If Clementine's parents are put on the main page, Lee's parents also should be on here. MarksmanFTW (talk) 22:26, September 24, 2012 (UTC) To be put on the main character page, the character has to have a real name or known first name and picture. Lee's parents have not got a first name and B. could be Lee's brother's first name. I has not been confirmed but that is good enough for a first name. Clementine's parents have a first nam and a picture so they are meant to be on the main page. - Liam "BanishU" Michaels (talk) 22:37, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Stats Don't you all think we should put some people who are either killed by humans or walkers to determinant? Because Travis and David get killed by whatever, either their left to become walkers or killed in the motor inn. same with Beatrice too either she's left to be killed and turn into a walker, or shot dead. Doug & Carley should be put back to determinant too, because they either get shot dead by Lilly, or eaten to become a walker. -That wouldn't make sense because either way those people end up DEAD. Determinate should apply to the characters whose status is one or another, depending upon the player's actions. Ben, for example, defines determinate perfectly because he can be either Alive OR Dead depending upon whether the player saved him or not. MarksmanFTW (talk) 21:17, October 22, 2012 (UTC) More characters C. Oberson. Should be added to crawford. Kaffe4200 (talk) 14:05, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Can they also set the box backgrounds of Gary & Drew determinant? Gangr (talk) 00:39, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Caul familly Needs to be changed, they aren't the same familly from the comics. Stranger Why is he on the video game characters page? He should be moved to the unamed or unseen characters page because we don't know his name and stranger isn't a name, he should be put on the unamed or unseen page. Gangr (talk) 23:55, January 1, 2013 (UTC) He had a major impact on the storyline, so there's an exception for him. Shellturtleguy (talk) 23:57, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Well his name WAS Campman, but it got changed for SMS reason, mind explaining why? Gangr (talk) 00:04, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Campman isn't a name. I don't think anybody knows why he was named that in the game files. I think Telltale's intentions were to not have this character be named, and have his game file name be "Campman" because a car in the woods in an apocalypse may imply camping, especially the "woods" part, and he's a man, so...Campman. That's the only thing I can think of. Shellturtleguy (talk) 00:11, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Name one instance EVER in history where someone's legal name was "Campman" AlVan (talk) 01:16, January 2, 2013 (UTC) I actually looked that up, I couldn't find anything. So I'm gonna go ahead with my theory. Shellturtleguy (talk) 01:18, January 2, 2013 (UTC) If anything Campman is a last name. Hallowseve15 (talk) 01:31, January 2, 2013 (UTC) 'Doomed Status' Okay, so i've noticed that some characters which can either be partly killed (therfore becoming undead) or completely killed (therefore becoming dead), are not listed as determinant. One fine exaple is Kenny, who you can either give bullets so he will shoot himself and Ben, or simply leave him with his one and only bullet which he will use to put out Ben. The bottom line here is, he simply won't live. What i was thinking, is a new status, similer to the determinant status. It's the Doomed Status, '''which means that the character won't make it, but you can prevent the re-animation. I mean, look at it this way, there is '''Lee, which you can either make Clementine shoot, or leave him to re-animate; Kenny, which you can leave to the walkers or give bullets to commit suicide; Duck, '''which you can either leave in the woods to re-animate, or shoot; Andrew St. John', which you can either push into an electric fence, therefore killing him once the electricity reaches the brain, or leave him, in which he will die once the walkers appear (possible being killed by his re-animated mother who was walking torwards him); The '''Stranger', which you can either choke to death, and/or shoot thereafter/let Clementine shoot him while he was still alive; David, which you can either leave in the woods to the walkers attacking, or take him with you, later re-animating and being killed by Mark/Larry; Fivel, which you can either leave in the attick, or kill; and Crawford, which you can either shoot or let him take Ben. Overall, there can be seven Doomed characters. The undead status, which only contains five characters, is still valid, so we got the numbers to our side. All what i'm asking is, despite being something hard to do and will obviously take time, is for the admins to accept this request and make the Doomed status. Think about it, man.